


Hercules Mulligan and Missing Lafayette

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, i made herc suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules Mulligan is Lafayette's friend and roommate. He's heartbroken when he goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hercules Mulligan and Missing Lafayette

Hercules sighed as he taped up the last missing person poster. How could Lafayette just disappear? He wouldn’t answer his phone, he hadn’t been home, and none of his friends had any clue where he was. No one had seen him since Friday evening. It was Sunday now. Hercules waited a full day for Lafayette to show up somewhere, but he hadn’t. Lafayette had to be somewhere, right? He had already been to the police to report a missing person. There was nothing else he could do except wait. Waiting was painful.

Hercules drove home. Normally, his roommate would be there to say hi. His roommate being Lafayette, the warm welcome was also missing. The room was full of silence. Hercules missed Lafayette’s warm smile and laughter and adorable french accent. Hercules paced back and forth throughout the small apartment. He walked into Lafayette’s room. It was frozen in time. Ever object lay still. He had scanned it for notes multiple times, but he saw nothing. That was, until a small scrap of paper appeared into vision. Hercules immediately checked it. It was blank. Damn. Hercules pulled out his phone and desperately checked for missed messages. Nothing. He sighed as walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. 

BRRIING. His phone went off. He answered it without a second thought. He didn’t even look at the caller id. 

“Hello?” He said hopefully.

“Oh, are you Hercules Mulligan?” The person on the other line said. That voice, it couldn’t be!

“Lafayette?” 

“Yeah, about that… I can’t remember anything, and I saw the missing person posters, and it looks like me… but I don’t know who I am.”

Tears stung Hercules eyes. What had happened? Would Lafayette get his memory back? Was he safe? What should he do? He had to get to Lafayette. He could worry about a plan later, he needed ensure his safety.

“Where are you?” He asked.

“Uh, I’m at the corner of 1st and 2nd street,” Lafayette replied.

“I’ll be there as soon I can, bye.”

“Uh, actually, can you stay on the phone with me?”

“Of course.”  
Hercules walked to the car as he tried to jog Lafayette’s memory. Lafayette only remembered waking up in the middle of a McDonald’s restroom, and then found missing person posters of him. Lafayette started to ask questions about Hercules. What he liked, why he liked this city, and what he thought about Lafayette. Hearing Lafayette’s voice brought a sense of security to him. It felt even better as Lafayette’s memory began to turn. He finally arrived at the street corner after a 10 minute conversation on the phone.

“Hercules! My memory is back. And I just want to tell you…” Lafayette said as he wrapped him in an embrace.

“Don’t worry about it, you can tell me later,” Hercules smiled as he looked at Lafayette’s handsome face.

“No! I need to tell you now. Look, I need to get something off my chest. It’s been really hard for me.”

“You can tell me anything.”

“I’m a French immigrant, I have a thick accent, I do a lot of un-american shit, but you never get upset with me. You always accept my stupidity, you always accept me, and you let me do the craziest shit. Mulligan, I love you.”

“Lafayette, I-i love you too.”

Lafayette tackled Hercules and kissed him. Hercules smiled. He was safe with his friend, no boyfriend. He felt ungodly happy. Lafayette deserved love and happiness. He was a loose cannon who was still down to earth. He wanted someone who could understand that, and Hercules was glad he was the one. He loved Lafayette, and Lafayette loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so bad for making Hercules sad. At least he got his french bread.


End file.
